Langit, Awan dan Hujan
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Elizaveta dan Gilbert menyukai dua hal yang berbeda, awan dan langit. Ketika awan kumulus menjatuhkan rinai-rinai hujan, mengingatkan pada kenangan manis dan mengukir sebuah kenangan pahit./AU/PrussHung/Oneshot/RnR?


Hetalia© Hidekaz Himaruya

**Langit, Awan dan Hujan** © 2013

by MizuRaiNa

**Warning **: AU, PrussHung, human name used, romance, friendship

* * *

Elizaveta, seorang gadis bersurai coklat panjang sepinggang itu mengentakkan kakinya dengan kesal di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Wajahnya begitu kusut. Gerutuan tak jelas terus keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Pandangan matanya tertuju lurus pada tangga yang menghubungkan ke atap sekolah.

"Menyebalkan! Gara-gara dia tadi aku memimpin rapat OSIS yang menjenuhkan itu! Tak akan kubiarkan dia menghindar dari persetujuan proposal-proposal dari tiap ekstrakulikuler!" gumamnya pelan.

Ya. Seharusnya bukan gadis itu yang mengurusi rapat OSIS. Ada seseorang yang memiliki jabatan lebih tinggi darinya yang mempunyai tanggung jawab mengenai tugas itu—ketua OSIS. Sedangkan dirinya hanyalah pendampingnya, atau biasa dikatakan wakil ketua OSIS.

Ia berdecak sebal lalu membuka pintu atap dengan dan membantingnya dengan cukup keras.

"Hei Gilbert Beilschmidt!" seru Elizaveta. Ia meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggangnya.

Tak ada sahutan.

Lelaki yang sedang terbaring santai dengan tangan menyangga kepalanya itu tak bergerak sedikitpun. Seperti ia tak mendengar sama sekali gertakan sebal dari arah pintu.

Elizaveta perlahan menghampiri si Lelaki. Entah karena apa kemarahannya mulai mereda. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan kembali di samping. Ia menatap lekat ekspresi yang dilukiskan si Lelaki di wajahnya. Sungguh tenang dan damai. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah si Lelaki untuk memastikan apakah dia memang tertidur.

Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Hhh... rupanya dia tertidur di sini," keluhnya pelan.

Ia berjongkok di samping kepala lelaki itu. Manik miliknya bergulir menatap seraut wajah yang sudah tak asing baginya. Tanpa sadar, sudut-sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas.

Sejujurnya, ia sangat suka melihat sosok lelaki bersurai putih di depannya. Melihat wajahnya, senyumnya, bahkan tingkah lakunya yang seringkali menjengkelkan dirinya—ia begitu jahil dan menganggap dirinya orang paling _awesome _sejagat raya. Elizaveta merasa damai dan tenang saat berada di dekatnya. Seperti saat ini, penglihatannya tak bisa lepas dari sosok itu.

"Aku tahu aku ini memang _awesome_. Tapi kau tak usah menatapku seperti itu terus." Sebuah suara yang berasal dari lelaki yang sedang terlentang itu sontak membuat si Gadis terkejut. Bola matanya sedikit melebar menyadari lelaki itu mulai membuka kelopak matanya, menampakkan irisnya yang berwarna merah. Ia terempas ke belakang dan menutup mulutnya. Semburat merah langsung saja menghiasi pipi putih miliknya.

"A-apa?! Ti-tidak! Aku tak menatapmu kok!" jawabnya dengan terbata-bata. Sungguh jawaban yang meragukan. Lelaki itu hanya menyeringai samar dan mengubah posisinya sehingga terduduk.

-oOo-

Gilbert membaringkan dirinya di atap sekolah. Kedua telapak tangannya menyangga kepalanya sehingga arah pandangnya tertuju lurus pada langit.

Ya. Ia sangat suka langit. Hanya dengan melihatnya dapat mengubah suasana hatinya. Seolah-olah semua beban yang ada di benaknya menghilang ketika melihat birunya langit. Pandangannya kini mengarah pada awan-awan stratus yang berarak. Dalam penglihatannya awan tersebut berkolaborasi dengan awan komulus, sehingga membentuk seraut wajah yang terkadang mengusik pikirannya.

Ia mendesah berat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain—berusaha menghindari gumpalan-gumpalan putih itu. Sayang. Langit saat ini berawan dan hampir sepenuhnya tertutupi awan.

Angin berembus menggelitik wajahnya. Ia begitu menikmatinya. Perlahan, kelopak matanya terpejam.

"Lebih baik seperti ini," gumamnya nyaris tak terdengar.

Sosok itu dapat menghilang dari pandangannya—yang ia lihat di awan itu—namun kini bayangannya melekat di pikirannya.

Untuk menetralisir pikiran, ia menenangkan dirinya dan memejamkan matanya agar terlelap. Ia memang seringkali tertidur di sini—atau lebih tepatnya sengaja tidur di sini. Ah ya, tapi seharusnya saat ini ia tidak boleh berada di sini. Ia seharusnya memimpin sebuah rapat OSIS saat jam istirahat.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Jam istirahat tak terasa ia habiskan tertidur di atap sekolah. Derap langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang menaiki tangga mengusik tidurnya. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang. Ia tahu. Ia sudah bisa menebak siapa orang yang menaiki tangga itu.

'_Pasti dia,'_ pikirnya.

Ia acuh dan tetap memejamkan matanya saat pintu atap di buka dengan cukup keras.

"Hei Gilbert Beilschmidt!" seru seseorang di depan pintu atap. Dari nada bicaranya ia dapat memastikan bahwa orang itu dalam keadaan marah. Tapi lelaki itu hanya diam, seolah-olah sedang tertidur pulas.

Orang tadi—yang baru saja memasuki atap—menghampirinya dengan berkacak pinggang. Ia berjongkok dan menatap sekilas lelaki yang ada di hadapannya. Helaan napas panjang ia embuskan.

"Hhh... rupanya dia tertidur di sini," ucap gadis itu dengan sedikit nada keluhan.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Namun Gilbert tak juga mendeteksi gerak-gerik gadis tadi ke luar atap. Ia tak juga mendengar suara melengking gadis tadi. Ia heran. Akhirnya ia berasumsi bahwa gadis itu masih berada di sini—menatapnya.

"Aku tahu aku ini memang _awesome_. Tapi kau tak usah menatapku seperti itu terus," ucapnya dengan nada datar. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka untuk memastikan kebenaran dari apa yang baru diucapkannya.

Reaksi gadis itu ialah; sedikit terjungkal ke belakang sembari menutup mulutnya. Di pipinya jelas sekali menampakkan semburat merah.

"A-apa?! Ti-tidak! Aku tak menatapmu kok!" bantah gadis itu. Gilbert menampakkan seringai samar dan mendudukkan dirinya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini? Mau melihat aku yang _awesome _ini ya?" Gilbert menyeringai jahil sedangkan Elizaveta memutar bola matanya.

Pertanyaan Gilbert baru dapat ia cerna baik-baik, mengingatkannya pada awal ia datang ke sini.

"Mau apa, huh? Bisa-bisanya kau melupakan rapat OSIS yang seharusnya kau pimpin itu!" cerocosnya dengan menatap tajam iris _crimson _Gilbert. Mungkin jika ia membawa teflonnya saat ini, ia sudah memukulkannya pada kepala berambut perak itu.

"_Ja ja ja_," tanggapnya tak acuh. Ia sudah sering mendengar ocehan gadis ini. Bosan, tentu. Tapi dibalik rasa bosan itu ia menyukai suara melengking yang bahkan sering membuat telinganya panas.

"_Geez, _susah bicara denganmu. Tapi nanti siang kau jangan lupa untuk menangani proposal-proposal dari tiap ekstrakulikuler!"

"_Ja_," jawabnya singkat. "proposal itu sungguh tak _awesome_," gerutunya pelan.

Elizaveta lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya, ia pikir, apa tak ada kata lain selain _awesome _yang ada dalam kamusnya? Ia hendak berdiri. Ia rasa telah selesai berada di sini. Jam pelajaran keempat pun mungkin telah dimulai. Namun pergelangan tangannya dicengkram oleh jemari pemuda itu.

"Mau ke mana? Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai sepuluh menit lalu. Kau ingin datang terlambat, eh?"

Elizabeta menatap Gilbert, mengerutkan dahi. Ia tak mengerti maksud ucapan pemuda itu beberapa detik lalu.

'_Memangnya kenapa?'_ batin Elizaveta bertanya-tanya. Melihat ekspresi seperti itu, Gilbert mendengus.

"Kau lupa siapa yang mengajar? _Herr_ Ivan!" paparnya.

Aha, Elizaveta mengerti. Guru matematika itu memang—terlalu—_killer_. Selalu _on time _dan jika ada murid telat sedikit saja langsung dihukum. Dia tak mau tahu alasan keterlambatan murid-muridnya—plus tatapan mata dan aura yang menguar di tubuhnya amat menyeramkan. Dan sekarang? Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu.

Elizaveta menepuk dahi dengan tangannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya masih digenggam oleh pemuda itu. "Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau sekarang pelajarannya? Ugh, tadi-tadi aku langsung ke kelas saja."

Gilbert melepaskan cengkramannya dan membaringkan dirinya seperti semula.

"Sudahlah. Daripada dihukum lebih baik di sini," ujar Gilbert. Elizaveta menatap lelaki itu yang mulai menutup matanya.

"Kau mau tidur lagi?" tanya Elizaveta. Ia sedikit penasaran dengan Gilbert yang sering sekali tidur di atap.

"Ya. Kecuali jika langit sedang cerah."

Kepala gadis itu sontak menengadah. Ia melihat langit yang dihiasi dengan gumpalan-gumpalan putih yang disukainya.

"Lebih bagus seperti ini. Aku suka melihat awan-awan yang berarak," tanggap Elizaveta. Perlahan, ia ikut membaringkan dirinya di samping Gilbert.

"Aku tidak suka awan. Langit lebih _awesome_," ucap Gilbert tanpa membuka kelopak matanya.

Elizaveta melirik sekilas ke arah Gilbert lalu kembali menatap awan-awan komulus yang berwarna kelabu.

'_Langit ya... terlalu tinggi. Entah di mana ujungnya dan sulit untuk kugapai. Seperti dirimu.'_

Ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati angin yang berembus.

**-oOo-**

Jarum-jarum hujan berjatuhan dari awan komulus yang hitam merata. Elizaveta berdiri dengan bersandarkan pada tiang penyangga ruang OSIS. Telapak tangannya terulur untuk merasakan jarum-jarum hujan menyentuh telapak tangannya.

Ia menikmati tetesan-tetesan air itu. Ya, ia suka hujan. Banyak kenangan manis yang tersimpan di memorinya saat hujan. Salah satunya ketika ia masih siswa di tahun pertama. Saat ia kali pertama bertemu dengan lelaki itu—atau mungkin itu sebuah kenangan yang menyebalkan?

Mereka bertemu ketika jam sekolah telah selesai. Siang itu hujan gerimis. Elizaveta mengikuti ekstrakulikuler memasak sedangkan Gilbert mengikuti ekstrakulikuler biologi. Ketika Gilbert dan teman-temannya sedang mencari katak di pinggir-pinggir koridor untuk dibedah, pemuda itu menangkap katak berlebih. Ia tak sengaja melihat beberapa gadis sedang mengikuti kelas memasak. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia melemparkan katak itu pada pintu yang terbuka, dan sukses mendarat pada sebuah teflon yang dipegang seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang.

"Hoi, coba masak katak yang tak _awesome _itu," teriaknya nyaring. Membuat teman-temannya tertawa menggelegar dan gadis-gadis yang ada di kelas memasak ikut tertawa geli—kecuali gadis itu yang sedang memegang teflon berisi _omelette _dengan _topping _sebuah katak yang tak lama kemudian meloncat turun ke lantai.

Gadis itu melempar teflonnya, mengarahkan pada wajah Gilbert. Sayang sekali Gilbert refleks sedikit menunduk sehingga tak tepat mengenai wajahnya. Namun ... _omelette _itu sukses terjatuh di atas kepalanya. Kini Gilbert-lah yang ditertawakan. Salah satu temannya menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan masih tertawa. Gilbert menyingkirkan _omelette _itu dari atas kepalanya secara asal ke taman samping koridor, lalu pergi menuju kamar kecil untuk membersihkan rambutnya sembari menggerutu. Elizaveta tertawa puas, ia pikir, itulah pembalasan yang tepat untuknya.

Setelah kejadian itu, jika Gilbert dan Elizaveta tak sengaja bertemu pandang, keduanya memalingkan muka, masih mengingat kejadian memalukan itu. Entah takdir atau apa, di tahun kedua mereka satu kelas. Gilbert yang memang jahil senang sekali mengerjai Elizaveta. Sampai-sampai keduanya pernah dihukum gara-gara membuat keributan ketika mereka satu kelompok dalam mengerjakan tugas.

Elizaveta mengukir senyuman di sudut-sudut bibirnya. Ia menyadari sebuah perasaan terus berkembang di dalam dirinya tanpa bisa ia cegah. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah lama ia merasakan perasaan ini.

_Sejak kapan aku menyukai lelaki sok _awesome _itu?_

Telapak tangannya masih terulur saking terhanyut kenangan bersamanya. Lamunannya buyar saat ia merasakan sebuah pakaian tersampir di pundaknya.

"Pakailah. Kau pasti kedinginan."

Wajahnya merona menyadari suara itu begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Ia memegang pakaian—yang ternyata sebuah jaket—yang tersampir di pundaknya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia mendapati Gilbert yang tengah menampakan senyum tipisnya. Sungguh jarang sekali seorang Gilbert tersenyum seperti itu.

Dengan gelagapan, Elizaveta berkata, "M-makasih."

Gilbert berjongkok di samping gadis itu.

"_Bitte_. Kau tahu? Sungguh tak _awesome _seorang gadis mati gara-gara aku membiarkannya kedinginan."

"Apa-apaan itu? Tak mungkin sekali aku mati gara-gara hal konyol seperti itu?" Elizaveta mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sementara itu Gilbert terkekeh geli. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali menggoda atau menjahili gadis itu.

"Kau masih mau menunggu di sini?" tanyanya. Elizaveta kini berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Ya. Aku tak ingin menerobos hujan deras."

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Pandangan mereka berdua tertuju lurus, menatap rinai-rinai hujan yang menari tertiup angin.

"Gil ... aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Ekspresi Elizaveta tiba-tiba berubah—sedikit muram.

"Hm?"

Elizaveta tampak ragu. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang.

"Bagaimana reaksimu jika teman masa kecilmu menyukaimu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Gilbert terdiam sejenak.

"Biasa saja ... mungkin? Aku lebih menyukai diriku yang _awesome _ini."

Elizaveta tertawa miris. Sungguh, Gilbert tak bisa memilih kata apa yang seharusnya ia ucapkan di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Aku serius."

Pemuda itu terenyak. Ekspresi ketegangan terlihat dari raut wajahnya—walaupun tak terlalu kentara dan pandangan Elizaveta tetap tertuju lurus, tak melihat ke arahnya.

Gilbert menghela napas, melirik sekilas pada Elizaveta. "Jika ia benar-benar mencintaiku, akan kuterima. Bukankah banyak orang bilang lebih baik dicintai daripada mencintai orang yang sama sekali tak mencintaimu?" Seberkas rasa nyeri menusuk hatinya ketika mengatakan semua itu.

"Seperti itu?"

Hening. Gilbert tak menanggapi. Ia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kemarin Roderich bilang menyukaiku." Pemuda itu mendesah berat.

_Roderich ya? Ternyata dugaanku tak meleset_. Gilbert tersenyum ambigu. Ia memaksakan menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas.

"Bukankah itu _awesome_? Sudah kuduga ia menyukaimu. Menurutku, kalian juga cocok." Ironi sekali. Jelas-jelas apa yang diucapkannya sebenarnya bertentangan dengan isi hatinya.

"..."

Rinai-rinai hujan mulai menipis. Hujan tak lagi sederas tadi.

"Um, Gil, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Terima kasih jaketnya." Elizaveta mengulurkan jaket pada pemiliknya.

Gilbert hanya mengangguk kecil, sedangkan gadis itu tersenyum—palsu—dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Gilbert masih terdiam di tempatnya. Tak melihat Elizaveta yang berjalan meninggalkannya menjatuhkan bulir-bulir bening dari sudut matanya. Gadis itu menyeka air matanya yang mengalir ke pipinya.

'_Kau memang sulit untuk kugapai Gilbert... Ah, seharusnya aku senang. Bukankah ia tak memiliki perasaan padaku selain hanya menganggapku sebagai bahan candaannya saja? Tapi mengapa hatiku sangat kontradiksi dengan apa yang kupirkan? Mulai sekarang, aku harus berusaha mengubur rasa ini ... dan menerimanya. Bukankah ia memang menyukaiku?'_

Baru kali ini, gadis itu memiliki kenangan pahit ketika hujan.

**-oOo-**

Gilbert masih terdiam tak berkutik. Ia terduduk lemas. Elizaveta mungkin akan menerima pernyataan cinta dari Roderich. Ini semua karena perkataannya.

Erangan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Tangannya mengacak-acak rambut perak miliknya. Frustrasi. Hatinya seakan terkoyak oleh pisau tajam. Perasaannya selama ini pada gadis itu ... hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan?

_Apa bagusnya sih dia?_

Gilbert tersenyum kecut. Roderich, pemuda yang baik, lihai bermain piano, dan yang lebih penting dia adalah teman masa kecil Elizaveta. Sedangkan dirinya? Mungkin Elizaveta menganggap ia hanyalah seseorang yang menyebalkan yang suka mengganggu dan membuatnya marah.

Ia berdiri dan menatap hujan gerimis dengan perasaan tak karuan.

'_Aku tak suka hujan. Hujan datang tanpa permisi. __Seperti __dirimu dan perasaan ini ..__.'_

Gilbert memakai jaket miliknya. Harum. Aroma gadis itu masih tertinggal dan menguar membaui indra penciumannya. Ia tersenyum miris.

'_Mungkin __dia memang pantas untuk Elizaveta..."_

Ia melangkah pergi dengan dada yang terasa sesak.

—FIN

* * *

**My first Hetalia fanfic! Sebenernya dulu pernah publish ff ini tapi di fandom berbeda. Cuma dulu udh dihapus dan yeah, kurombak ulang deh XD**

**Um, mind to gimme review? :D**

**.**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
